Our World
by Nature's Elven Heart
Summary: Alright this is not a girl or girl gets thrown into Middle earth, this is a LOTR and the dwarfs from the hobbit appear in our world. what happens when three sisters bully their youngest, and all she wants in her life are a few elven friends; but due to her selfless heart wants her sisters to have their favorite creatures from the series as well. (Family, Romance, H/C and Friendship
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four sisters sat in the living room of their parent's mansion, doing what no sane teenager did over the summer, summer homework. None of the girls could believe it, it was a book project they had to choose their favorite book then write a paper on it. Which was good and all, if they didn't all like the same trilogy, The Lord of The Rings?

Alyssa the oldest of the sisters sat on the right of the couch, and tried to take up the most room. Her skin fair, royal blue eyes that were usually in a fierce glare, and long royal blue hair that framed her face nicely. She was the oldest, but acted like a five year old most of the time. Her preferred series of Tolkien's books was the Hobbit, and she absolutely adored the movies; her favorite being Thorin. She was like a dwarf in the way that she did not like the elves.

Ashley was the second oldest, she was strong willed and sat in the middle of the couch. Like Alyssa she to adored the Hobbit; but she preferred Kili of the dwarves. Her skin was the same fair skin as Alyssa's, her eyes were brown, and she had long curly cotton candy pink hair that framed her face. She looked very calm, but was over excited and never thought before she said anything. The one thing she doesn't like about the series are the elves.

Amber was the third child, she had a fierce temper that sent anyone running. She sat on the left of the couch and always had a look as if she was going to do something stupid and uncalled for. She liked the actual Lord of The Rings Trilogy, and was strong willed for the men and Frodo and Sam; she didn't mind the dwarves but hated the Elves with a passion. Fair skin and rose hair, her eyes were an icy blue that sent shivers down both Alyssa and Ashley's backs.

The youngest was the most different to her sisters, Alexis. She was calm, peaceful, wise, and collected; she loved everything to do with Tolkien's work. Alexis absolutely adored the elves, for the fact they shared her love for nature. Alexis looked nothing like her sisters, she had porcelain skin, forest green eyes that had a gold ring around her pupil, long wavy black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was despised by her sisters, due to her likes and dislikes.

"Alexis why do you sit in the recliner all by yourself, don't you want to be closer to your sisters?" Alyssa teasingly asked, Alexis sighed and tried to ignore her sisters while she read The Fellowship of The ring. Suddenly she felt cold wet liquid hit her body, looking up she saw that Amber had thrown her water.

"I'm going to bed, hope you three have fun." Amber said, as she laughed at her youngest. "Alexis, try not to wet yourself again." Amber walked out of the living room and disappeared upstairs; Ashley looked at the youngest sadly.

"You, know Alexis they wouldn't pick on you if you became more active." Ashley said, Alexis shook her head and left to her room. Luckily for her, she was in the room right off to the living room.

* * *

Alexis listened to Alyssa and Ashley laugh and giggle about dwarves, she often asked herself why she was so different; but then again she often times asked why a lot. Being the only nature and elf loving sister, made her an outcast. She felt alone and wanted nothing more than to have friends that shared her beliefs. A sudden flash caught her attention and she looked out her window to see a star that glowed brighter than the others.

"Dear little star, you light so bright; all I want are some friends and excitement this summer. I don't just want myself to be satisfied but my sisters as well, please dear little star don't let me be a lone anymore." Alexis whispered, she knew it was a long shot; but she had nothing to lose. After making the wish she went to sleep, never even noticing her lord of the rings, and hobbit movies glowing bright.

_(Hello dear readers, this might be a boring start; but not all prologues are exciting. I promise if you bare with me you will come to love and cherish this dear story.  
_

_with Love _

_Nature's Elven Heart (N.E.H)_


	2. Chapter 1

Alexis was awoken by voices in her room, she tried to pretend to that she was still asleep; but she was never good at pretending. Still, it seemed that they didn't know she was awake. Alexis tried to listen to them, but they were being extremely quiet. Whispers and what she could make of them didn't make any since to her.

"Father please be reasonable, it's possible that the maiden doesn't even know we are here." A whisper was thrown out.

"Legolas, I am well aware of that; but we do appear to be in the young ladies courters." Another explained, and Alexis knew they were talking about her. 'Legolas wait a second he's not real.'

"I can hear your thoughts young one, please make yourself known." A soft angelic voice said, slowly Alexis turned and opened her eyes. Shock was an understatement, in her room stood the elves from Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit.

Alexis sat up, still bewildered and looking at them. She looked at all of them, and studied all of the elves that were in her room. Thranduil looked just like Lee Pace's character, both beautiful and arrogant; but it was easily over looked. Legolas stood next his father, he looked like Orlando Bloom; but was a tad bit more built. He had depictions from both movies, his posture was calm; but his eyes were a slightly brighter shade blue that stood out like no other.

Galadriel was just as beautiful in the all the movies, her long platinum blond hair fell to the end of her back; her smile carried warmth and kindness. Next to her stood her Husband, he had a look of concern on his ageless face. He looked exactly like his character in the second part of the Fellowship of the Ring, it was unreal. Beside them were the Lorien Wardens; Haldir, Rumil, and Orphin. Rumil looked like his version in the movie, obviously the youngest of the three in the way his eyes sparkled; his platinum hair and grayish blue eyes. Orphin looked younger then what he was depicted in the movies, he seemed to be slightly more alive than it depicts him in fanfics as well as in the movies. Haldir, however was the spitting image of Craig Parker; except he was slightly slimmer and seemed more approachable. He took her breath away, when she looked at him.

Arwen stood to the far off right, she was next to the door, looking just like Liv Tyler; nothing was different about her. She was absolutely beautiful. Elrond stood to the left of her, a look of amusement on his face; he too looked just like Hugo Weaving, but he had a slightly softer face. His posture was that in Lord of The Rings, and it was obvious that he was kind; Alexis instantly trusted him by the way he stood and smiled.

"You might want to close your mouth dear, you might let bugs in." Elrond said, Alexis instantly looked down in embarrassment. The room filled with light laughter, and at first she felt nothing; but then she noticed how warmer the atmosphere seemed to be. Just meeting them and not knowing a thing about them (other than what's depicted in the movies and books) she was relaxed, and felt safe.

"Sorry, I'm just extremely shocked." Alexis said, trying to be as polite as possible towards the Elven Lord.

"Know need to be this polite, when you are trying to impress we can see it. Just talk calmly and how you do normally to us." Legolas spoke, Alexis nodded to him. She felt slightly relieved; but she didn't know whether they would like her silent nods.

"Alright, dear child; I do believe you know we have some questions for you." Galadriel said, Alexis nodded to her; but she didn't know whether she was going to be able to answer their questions correctly or not.

"First off, who are you, dear lady? What place is this?" Thranduil stepped forward, Alexis looked at him for a second thankful for two easy questions.

"My name is Alexis, and all of you are in South Carolina...United States….Earth." Pausing between places, Alexis hoped they understood that each of these places were though three separate places; were three different lands, but also the same place. Thankfully for her they understood, and Alexis could practically sigh in relief.

"Alexis that is a rather beautiful name," Rumil said. Alexis nodded her thanks; Rumil smiled at her warmly. Alexis smiled back at him, he was sweet; but hopefully Alexis didn't mind anything but friendship.

"I think Rumil spoke for all of us, now what of Middle-Earth. You said that this world was called Earth, so we can assume we are not in our world." Celeborn said, Alexis nodded to him; she knew that none of them were going to like her answer.

"Um, you might not like this; but in this world Middle-Earth is a story, a realm that an author known as J.R.R Tolkien." Alexis said, causing all heads to snap in her direction with pure shock. Slowly she got up and ran over to her book shelf, picking up all the books that he written about Middle-Earth.

"So, this means we don't exist here. Then why are we here?" Legolas asked, he seemed slightly pained they all did. Alexis handed Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn the books; and looked at him. She walked to him, and gave him a slight embrace; he tensed up at first before returning the embrace.

"That I think I know the answer for, but it's slightly confusing." Alexis told them, as she turned away from Legolas and walked over to her desk. All of them were looking at her; the Elven Lords, Lady and one King looked up from the books and stared at her. Alexis knew they wanted an answer; but they didn't know whether they were going to handle it.

"Please speak, Alexis; we need to know." Haldir said, he had stayed quiet until now. Alexis looked at him, and allowed her to let her eyes linger.

"Last night, I felt utterly alone; always being talked down to, and bullied by my sisters and peers around me. I was preparing to go to bed, hoping that some sleep would relieve some stress; but then I noticed a single star outside of my window, it seemed to out shine all the rest." Alexis said, all the elves listened closely; she scanned all of them before continuing. "Giving into loneliness, I wished for excitement and friends this summer; but I felt guilty just wishing for myself, so I also wished for some friends for my sisters." Alexis finished, all the elves were looking at her with sorrow. Alexis instantly felt self-conscious, it felt like she just dumped all of her emotional pain on them; but they only knew a little bit of it.

"We are sorry that you felt lonely child, and we understand you did not expect for your wish to come true. However, we need to know who else came alive from our world." Thranduil said, with a small kind smile.

"We are glad to be your friends, my lady." Rumil said, speaking for his brothers; Haldir and Orphin nodded their heads in agreement.

"We all will." Galadriel spoke, and Alexis felt tears of happiness fill her eyes. Never did she expect to have friends the first day of summer.

"Alexis! We have a HUGE PROBLEMO!" Ashley, Amber, and Alyssa said. Their eyes huge, with both excitement and confusion; "Oh my, the elves are here as well." They said together again, which caused Alexis to Roll her eyes.

"Let me guess woke up and Tolkien characters in your rooms as well, short answer made a wish it came true." Alexis said, she was polite; but tried to talk as little as possible to her sisters. Amber looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"So you felt so lonely you had to wish for some friends, awe that's cute. Thanks for making your wish, because now the summer won't be boring." Amber said, Alexis instantly tensed at her sister; and all the elves glared at her. "I'll go tell Boromir, Aragorn, and the Hobbits that you wished upon a star." At that she skipped out, Alexis shook her head from the embarrassment.

"Though I don't agree with what she said, thanks Silent Bug for making your wish. Thorin, Bolin, Gloin, and Fili here I come." Alyssa said, a happy smile on her face; Alexis tried to keep a scowl from her face, but was failing.

"Alexis, I knew you were lonely; but it's your own fault. You are anti-social; but at least I have Kili now." Ashley said, both sisters skipped out of the room.

"So that's your sisters?" Legolas asked, and Alexis nodded; a look of pure embarrassment upon her facial features. "Why didn't you wish for us sooner?" Legolas asked, causing everyone to laugh. Alexis smiled at her knew found friends, and she felt warmth and love hit her instantly. Haldir walked towards her, and gave her a small hug; well Alexis was right about one thing. He was definitely more approachable.

**(Thank you ****Taralia-Rebelle-Sky, for your lovely review; I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Please no one worry, I will not ask for a certain number of reviews before I update. I will try to update every day; but with school that might not be possible.**

**Love **

**N.E.H**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Continuing with the previous events. N.H.E)**

_**"So that's your sisters?" Legolas asked, and Alexis nodded; a look of pure embarrassment upon her facial features. "Why didn't you wish for us sooner?" Legolas asked, causing everyone to laugh. Alexis smiled at her knew found friends, and she felt warmth and love hit her instantly. Haldir walked towards her, and gave her a small hug; well Alexis was right about one thing. He was definitely more approachable.**_

* * *

When Haldir broke the hug, Alexis couldn't help but feel slightly pained; but she shook the feeling off. Watching the elves for a second, they seemed either absorbed by either the books she possessed, or they were at another section of her room. Haldir had joined his brothers at looking at her CD shelf, the three were absolutely absorbed in the tiny cases.

"Lady Alexis, what are these things?" Rumil asked, he seemed bewildered when he opened one of the cases; revealing the disc that resided in them.

"That's a CD, and what is on the outside is called its case." She explained, all of the elves had gained her attention.

"What's a CD?" Legolas asked, and Alexis had to try not to laugh at her new friend.

"Well a CD is this disc type thing, that music has been recorded on." She tried to explain, but seemed to be confusing the elves even more. "Let me show you, though the music that you will encounter will be very different then what your used to." She knew all of their eyes were on her, as she walked over to the CD shelf; before looking at the one in Rumil's hand. Gently taking it from him, she grinned a Falling In Reverse Fashonably Late. Alexis knew exactly what song she could play from it.

"What are we about to listen to?" Haldir asked, Alexis looked at him slightly.

"One of my favorite songs, its called Keep Holding On." Was her answer, she grinned at their confusion; before putting it into the CD player, and turning it to the track. She laughed a little at all of their wide eyed, mouth gaping expressions when music started to play. Even Galadriel's eyes had gone huge, which looked a little strange.

_I thought I had myself all figured out_  
_ But I spent my whole life holding myself down_  
_ And it seems to be that sort of thing I keep doing constantly_  
_ Addicted to the pain I cause myself_  
_ My head is floating somewhere in the clouds_  
_ While I'm paid to entertain a lovely crowd_  
_ They sing my songs and feel my pain_  
_ Cause pain is what creates my fame_  
_ A vicious cycle some day I'll get out_

Alexis sang along with every word, she felt herself overwhelmed by the song. It completely took her breath away.

_I can't believe I'm standing here at all_  
_ I can't believe I made it this far_  
_ On my way with a smile on my face_  
_ See the top and I'm not falling off_  
_ And all I need is a microphone, I'll sing_  
_ About the things that have been hurting me_  
_ It's safe to say, all the kids, I relate_  
_ To their lives so just keep holding on_

_ It's hard enough try walking in my shoes,_  
_ To be picked on by my peers who much abuse_  
_ And I'm tired of not fitting in true friends is my final wish_  
_ Just let me be myself and make it through._  
_ I have tried so hard to be a better soul_  
_ I have worked so hard at making myself whole_  
_ And through it all my better years are still ahead my mind is clear_  
_ Just trust me when I say I'm in control_

Suffice to say she had gained all the elves attention, she felt slightly self-conscious but she kept singing.

_I can't believe I'm standing here at all_  
_ I can't believe I made it this far_  
_ On my way with a smile on my face_  
_ See the top and I'm not falling off_  
_ And all I need is a microphone, I'll sing_  
_ About the things that have been hurting me_  
_ It's safe to say, all the kids, I relate_  
_ To their lives so just keep holding on_

_ I believe I'm just like you_  
_ I believe I'll make it through_  
_ It's hard to see at times like this_  
_ But I'm not giving in, but I'm not giving in_

_ I believe I'm just like you_  
_ I believe I'll make it through_  
_ It's hard to see at times like this_  
_ But I'm not giving in, but I'm not giving in_

_ And all I need is a microphone_  
_ I'll sing about the things that have been hurting me_  
_ It's safe to say, all the kids, I relate_  
_ To their lives so just keep holding on_

_ I can't believe I'm standing here at all_  
_ I can't believe I made it this far_  
_ On my way with a smile on my face_  
_ See the top and I'm not falling off_  
_ And all I need is a microphone, I'll sing_  
_ About the things that have been hurting me_  
_ It's safe to say, all the kids, I relate_  
_ To their lives so just keep holding on _

She finished the song with ease and all of the elves stared at her, and Alexis had slight tears in her eyes. She watched as all of them kept their eyes on her, the awed expressions didn't leave her mind for awhile.

* * *

**(I know songs are seriously overdone; but couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoy the story) **

**N.E.H**


	4. Chapter 3

_**She finished the song with ease and all of the elves stared at her, and Alexis had slight tears in her eyes. She watched as all of them kept their eyes on her, the awed expressions didn't leave her mind for awhile.**_

* * *

"It wasn't that great." Alexis said, her snowy cheeks filled with a light rose pink. Her blush caused both Legolas and Haldir's expressions to fill with light; but she did not notice.

"Don't put yourself down child, you have a lovely voice. We'd love to hear more of it, but we understand if you do not want to." Thranduil said, Alexis looked at him; a gentle smile was on his face. She smiled in return and was about to say something, when Alyssa walked in.

"Alexis, get in the kitchen." Alyssa practically ordered, causing every single elf in the room to glare at her.

"Excuse you?" Alexis asked, Alyssa looked at her like she was saying are you stupid or something. "Why am I the only one who has to cook." Gaining her a few side ways glances from her new friends.

"Because, I trust you cooking; also I don't want Amber to burn down the house." As soon as Alyssa said that, Alexis ran out of the room. Though she did not like being known as the chef of the house, she still did not want Amber ruining 'her' kitchen.

"Amber get out of my kitchen." Alexis said, stepping into the kitchen to see that Amber was no where to be found; but the Hobbits were checking out the pantry.

"Oh, hello miss. The names Peregrin Took, but you may call me Pippin." Alexis looked at Pippin and grinned.

"I know who you are my friend." She said, gaining the attention of the other Hobbits. They kind a just stared at her for a second, but Alexis just gave them a warm smile. "Can I please get to the pantry, so I may prepare a meal?"

"Of coarse madam, but what-cha gonna cook?" Sam asked, she smiled at the little gardener.

"I'm thinking I will either make Muffins, or Pancakes." Alexis told them, earning a few confused looks. "I'll show you, I wouldn't mind the company of you four."

"Alright miss." Frodo said, "Um whats your name?"

"Alexis, dear Frodo. Now all of you please no more Madam or Miss." Alexis said,

"But, you are a Lady; its part of our customs to call you such." Merry spoke up, that caused Alexis to look at him.

"I understand, and I don't want you to leave your customs; but you are my friends. Please just treat me as your friends, as if you were talking to each other. This I beg of you." Alexis pleaded, she did not like being called formally

"Alright, thanks for understanding; we also understand Mad...Alexis." Frodo said, having to stop himself from calling her Madam.

"Thank you my friends." Alexis smiled at them, causing the four hobbits in front of her to smile back.

"Alexis, your elven friends; want to stay in the kitchen with you." Alyssa said, walking into the kitchen; the elves were closely behind her. Obviously Alyssa was not happy about having elves following her around.

"Alright, thank you Alyssa for showing them the way to the kitchen." Alexis said, she smiled at her elven friends; which they gladly returned the smile.

"Alexis what is breakfast going to consist of?" Alyssa asked, causing the youngest sister to laugh.

"I think I'm going to do blueberry pancakes." Alexis said, she had figured it out after noticing a new thing of blueberries on the counter. "Speaking of which shouldn't those be in the refrigerator?"

"Oh is that what the giant cold box called, Mis...Alexis?" Sam asked, Alexis nodded to the hobbits and sighed slightly.

"Alright, now you four ready to watch me cook?" Alexis asked, and all four hobbits nodded enthusiastically.

"Can we observe as well, we are quite curious of the cake of pan?" Legolas suddenly said,

"Pancakes, and I don't mind." Alexis said, "I would greatly enjoy the company." With that she started to get all the necessary ingredients, she wondered if there would be a lot of questions.

**(Well my lovely readers that is all for this chapter, forgive me for the length. I will try to get them longer; but for now, I must part.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, sorry for not updating in awhile; with school and all. High-school drama sucks DX. Anyway now is the time, for Alexis to show the Elves and Hobbits what pancakes are :) I sense some sort of playing in the making.**

* * *

While the elves, and hobbits sat in a few chairs; Alexis started getting the ingredients for the pancakes. Grabbing flour, salt, sugar, baking powder, eggs, milk, oatmeal, and blueberries; then grabbed a pan, a few bowls, two mixing bowls, a whisk, and a spatula. With the necessities out, she began to measure ingredients.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Sam asked, Alexis cocked her head to show that she'd heard him.

"I'm measuring the ingredients, so that we should have enough for everybody." Alexis responded, she didn't have to turn around to tell they were all smiling. She noticed when the elves and her were in the bedroom, that when the elves smiled the air in the room became warmer.

Continuing to measure out the ingredients, she slowly started to mix them together; motioning for them to come and watch the elves and hobbits walked over to her. They all watched as she gently started pouring the flour into a large mixing bowl, accidentally splashing some on Rumil. He jumped back at first, everyone watched him. Alexis who was trying not to laugh, kept mixing in the flour.

Haldir started laughing at his youngest brother, he thought it was great that Rumil was the one who was getting laughed at. But, Rumil instantly smirked; grabbing a handful of flour. He threw it at Haldir, who got it all over his face. Alexis couldn't take it anymore, she started laughing. Which caused her to get flour thrown at her.

Looking up she saw Haldir and Rumil's eyes wide with shock, then noticing Legolas with a mock innocent look; and a white palm from the flour. Quickly Alexis returned the favor and tossed a little bit of flour at him. After a little bit, everyone had joined into the 'flour fight'.

When one would throw flour, they'd turn just in time to get floured. Alexis couldn't be having a bad time, she was having the best time of her life. She noticed Thranduil, tossing a little flour into Legolas's hair; smirking Alexis threw a handful at the elven-king. Which caused Legolas to fall over laughing.

Thranduil looked at her for a second, before returning the favor to her. At that moment Amber, Ashley, Alyssa, Aragorn, Boromir, and the dwarfs to walk in; they were shocked at the scene to say the least.

"This doesn't look like cooking." Alyssa exclaimed, the flour covered friends all looked up. The dwarfs were already laughing at the sight, Boromir snickered, and Aragorn smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you, what have you done to our sister Alexis; she doesn't act like a child." Amber said,

"Amber I've got one thing to say to you." Alexis said, Amber raised a brow curiously. "YOLO!" The youngest exclaimed, causing her sisters to stare in shock.

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked,

"You only live once." Alexis said, causing everyone of Tolkiens characters to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked,

"Well usually your only offered one life, every day is given, but tomorrow is never promised." Alexis said, causing Galadriel to smile at her. "One of my favorite quotes is from a guy called James Dean, 'Dream as if you live forever, live as if you die today.'"

"That is very wise, and your right Alexis anything can happen in a day that could cause this life to end." Galadriel spoke, everyone smiled at Alexis; but her sister scowled at her. Alexis looked over and watched as all three stalked out of the room. Standing, Alexis went over to finish the pancakes.

After about twenty minutes, Alexis had about 70 blueberry pancakes prepared; praying that was enough. Slowly she made everyone a plate and grabbed a little bit of blueberry syrup for everyone. Listening she could hear, everyone but her sisters commenting on her cooking.

"Alexis, the pancakes that you call them are amazing." Thranduil said,

"I don't usually agree with an elf but these are amazing." Thorin agreed, Alyssa looked at him; and was given a small smile from him. Alexis smiled at this little ordeal, 'looks like Alyssa found someone that makes her happy.'

'Alexis, you are very thoughtful to your sisters.' She heard Elrond say in her mind, looking up she saw all the elves looking at her.

'I don't ever want anyone to suffer, I'd rather everyone be happy.' She responded, causing the elves to smile at her.

* * *

Alexis went and got a shower after she ate, letting the hot water flow over her body. The flour washed off with little effort, but Alexis couldn't help but let a few tears flow; she wished that the pain in her heart would wash away like the flour.

"Hopefully with the elves being around now, my pain and loneliness will fade." She spoke softly to herself,

* * *

**I hope that I showed that you find this chapter enjoyable. I will have another one up hopefully in a few days. **

**NEH**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to begetting positive views, I love all of my viewers. Don't worry about my updates, I will try to get them up two times a week; but if i don't it is due to school.**

* * *

When Alexis returned to her room, and dressed in her usual clothes; which consisted of lace lace and more lace. Walking out of her room, and seeing the elves reaction almost made her fall over laughing. She probably looked strange to them, dressing in all black lace.

"What are you wearing?" Haldir asked,

"This is called lace, it's one of my favorite materials." She spoke confidently, walking over and sitting next to Legolas. They could see that she was happy, and they didn't question her any longer.

"Alexis, why can't you wear color?" Amber asked, her voice dripped with disgust. The younger girl did not reply, which pissed off Amber greatly. "You'd look so pretty if you didn't dress in all black, and lace all the time."

"I'm pretty now, Amber." Alexis said, she didn't know how she had gotten the confidence to say that; but she did. Looking to her left, she saw all the elves smiling proudly at her. Amber didn't seem very happy at the moment for her sisters comment.

"At least your not wearing all you rubbish make-up and jewelry." Alexis kind a looked at her, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I will soon, I plan on going to Hobby Lobby." Alexis said, a smile appeared on her face; she loved the way she looked, and the music that she loved. However, she still didn't have a lot of confidence in herself.

"That is why you are the freaky goth chick!" Amber screamed, and stormed out. Alexis actually couldn't help but smile, she had finally stood up to her sister; now all she needed to do was have more confidence in herself.

"What's goth?" Legolas asked, seemingly confused.

"That is actually a rather difficult, because many people have their own opinions on the subculture. Goth started out as an artistic movement about 400 years ago, but what many people are familiar with is the musical movement that happened during the late 70s through the 80s." Alexis explained,

"Why did she call you a freaky goth chick?" Rumil asked, Alexis looked at him.

"Trying to offend me, and well she used the term freaky because of how my make-up and hair usually look like." She explained, all of them nodding; dropping the subject as fast as she could. Alexis walked back to her bedroom, to do her make-up.

.

(here is Alexis's usual make-up and hair. The guy pic is for the make-up and the girl is for hair.)

Walking out the elves eyes were huge, but she kept her head high and walked out the door. It probably would of been smarted to ask for a ride from Alyssa, but the young girl loved to walk to hobby lobby. She knew that the elves were shocked, and might look at her differently; but she learned today that no one can hold her back. The only person that controls her life, is her if she didn't start living she wouldn't go any where.

* * *

**I know I might get a little flame for this chapter, but please read between the lines. A little spoiler, at the end of this story there will be an authors note; if you don't want to read it. Then just enjoy the story and ignore the note.  
**

**NEH**


End file.
